Watashi ni, omae wa suki da
by Orihara psyce
Summary: NE MINA-SAN, INI CERITA BERGENRE YURI, CATAT YU-RI ATAU BISA DAN MAMPU DIKATAKAN LESBI. TOKOHNYA NARUKO x SASUKO (NARUSASU)
1. Chapter 1

NE MINA-SAN, INI CERITA BERGENRE YURI, CATAT YU-RI ATAU BISA DAN MAMPU DIKATAKAN LESBI. TOKOHNYA NARUKO x SASUKO (NARUSASU)

KALAU ADA YANG MAU SILAKAN BACA, KALAU TIDAK YA WHATEVER.

KALAU BISA KASI REVIEW

Oh ya buat cerita yuri ini, karena memang disamping saya lesbian, saya habis nonton majisuka gakuen, lalu terpesona Matsui Jurina ( center ) ngomong gini " Watashi ni, omae wa suki da" sama Watanabe Mayu (Nezumi)

Ssstttt rahasia ya, sejak nonton majisuka gakuen, aku jadi ngoleksi fotonya RENA MATSUI (Gekikara)

Nyahahahahahahahaaaaaa, love love =='' (Shut up!)

_**Watashi ni, omae wa suki da**_

_**Aku , suka kamu**_

Shibuya, 7 Januari 2006

Hah

Hah

Hah

hah

Sasuko berlari sekuat tenaga karena bus yang dinaikinya terjebak salju, berlari dan terus berlari ditengah tumpukan salju. Hingga pada akhirnya Sasuko terpeleset dan dipastikan jatuh.

"kyaaaaa!" Terjatuh kan, dibilang juga apa! Orang yang berlalu lalang terus melewati dan beranggapan tak melihat gadis dengan rambut hitam bob terlihat kesakitan memegangi kakinya.

"Oii onee-chan? Daijoubu ka?" Naruko yang kebetulan lewat berhenti dan berjongkok di depan Sasuko berada.

"hic… aku, aku harus pergi sekarang, aku .. hic aku ingin masuk kesana juga hic hic.." Sasuko terisak tak mampu menahan tangisnya lagi

"O.. o.. oii, jangan menangis, kau mau kemana?" Sasuko terus menangis dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruko kemudian melihat tangan Sasuko memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya. Naruko kemudian melepaskan tangan Sasuko yang memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya, kemudian dengan cekatan mengangkat badan Sasuko yang memang lebih kecil ke punggungnya.

"A… A… Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuko terkejut dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba digendong.

"Nah, kau mau kemana." Naruko menolehkan wajahnya hingga tepat berpas-pasan dengan wajah Sasuko. Selama perjalanan Sasuko berpegang erat pada gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berusaha berjalan cepat untuk mencapai tempat tujuan Sasuko, mendengar nafas terengah dari seorang gadis yang menggendongnya, dengan salju yang terus turun.

Sampai ditempat tujuan, Naruko langsung menurunkan Sasuko di sebuah tempat duduk yang juga ada beberapa gadis mengantri untuk suatu hal.

Naruko mengambil cuter dari dalam tas sekolahnya, kemudian menyobek baju atasan seragamnya, lalu mengambil kembali sebuah kotak kecil seperti saleb, lalu di oleskan ke pergelangan kaki Sasuko yang nampak sedikit membengkak karena terkilir, kemudian Naruko membalutkan kain putih yang ia sobek dari seragamnya. Sangking cekatanya, bahkan Sasuko tak mampu berkata karena tiba tiba saja pergelangan kaki kirinya sudah terbalut kain putih, dengan sensasi dingin di dalamnya.

"Nah, onee-chan, jangan menangis lagi." Naruko yang berjongkok dibawah Sasuko tersenyum, walaupun nampak jelas nafasnya yang tak teratur.

Tokyo, 7 November 2011

Naruko berjalan-jalan di daerah Shibuya, dengan rambut blonde tergerai, kaos oblong warna hitam, celana jins panjang.

"Enngghhh lelah sekali hari ini!" Naruko mengangakat keduat tanganya keatas untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya sehabis bekerja sambilan di sebuah kedai ramen.

"Loongg.. tolong … siap….." Naruko berhenti karena mendengar suara meminta tolong tapi kemudian menghilang, Naruko memundurkan beberapa langkahnya, nampaklah dua orang laki-laki sedang berbuat sesuatu terhadap seorang gadis di ujung gang gelap.

"Oi.. oi.. sedang apa kalian?" Naruko berjalan mendekat tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Hey one-chan, kau mau bergabung juga?!" seorang dari mereka mendekati Naruko.

"Haii…"

BUG! BRAAKK!

Naruko memukul laki-laki yang mendekatinya hingga terjatuh menimpa tong sampah, perkelahianpun terjadi, dan dimenangkan oleh Naruko yang memang belajar bela diri.

"Ahh! Fuck you!" Naruko mengumpat karena dirinya juga kena pukul, hingga menimbulkan ujung bibirnya berdarah. Naruko mendekati gadis yang masih menggunakan seragam high school di jam segini.

"Oii, onee-chan, daijoubu ka?" Naruko berjongkok karena gadis dengan rambut bob di depanya kini hanya duduk sembari memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya.

"Hah.. haha ahahahaa.. hahahaa.. haha!" Naruko tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"haaaaahhh… haaahhhh… daijoubu?" Naruko melepaskan tangan si gadis, dan kemudian si gadis mengangkat wajahnya, begitu dekat hingga Naruko juga terkejut, padahal dirinya tak tau kenapa terkejut.

"Kau.. kau tak mengenalku?" Si gadis berambut bob memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka, Narukopun tersadar dan sepertinya tersadar juga setelah beberapa detik tak bernafas.

"Tidak, hanya saja dulu saat malam bersalju, ada gadis kecil sepertimu menangis sembari memegangi kakinya seperti yang kau lakukan tadi." Naruko menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sembari cengar-cengir, sedangkan gadis bob di depanya menampakan raut wajah terkejut.

"Itu aku bodoh! Wajar jika aku tak mengenalimu, namun jika kau yang tak mengenaliku, itu tak wajar, karena aku bahkan sudah go international, Sasuko Uchiha, leader AKC48 bagian A." Sasuko menjelaskan panjang lebar, dan hanya mendapatkan tanggapan wajah dari Naruko yang bertambah bingung. Karena memang Naruko tak tau tentang sebuah girl band yang sedang mendunia ini.

"Kau masih tak mengerti?" Nampak wajah Sasuko yang sedikit kesal, Idol seperti dirinya tak dikenal oleh Naruko, seorang gadis yang bahkan sangat ingin Sasuko tunjukan bahwa dirinya sudah mampu membesarkan namanya sekarang.

"Haha hai hai.. yang lebih penting kakimu dulu." Naruko tertawa melihat ekspresi gadis di depanya yang sangat lucu. Seperti dulu Naruko menggendong Sasuko di punggungnya, hanya saja sekarang Sasuko terasa berat.

"Rumahmu? Atau kerumahku yang sudah dekat?"

"Ru.. rumahmu." Akhirnya Sasuko diboyong kerumah Naruko, bukan rumah melainkan kontrakan sebuak ruangan kecil, dengan dapur kecil, kamar mandi kecil.

"Yup selesai, siapa namamu tadi?" Naruko yang baru saja membalut kaki Sasuko dengan perban setelah diolesi saleb masih tetap dalam posisinya yang berjongkok dihadapan Sasuko.

"Sasuko." Jawab Sasuko singkat sembari membuang muka karena masih kesal.

"Haha, jangan marah, aku berada dijepang baru 6bulan ini, setelah menolongmu itu, esoknya aku kembali ke Indonesia, jadi maaf." Naruko melepaskan celana jinsnya, dan berganti dengan celana boxer.

"Jadi? hasinya berhasil ya, syukurlah, kau bisa jadi Idol sekarang." Naruko ikut duduk disamping Sasuko yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya, kalau bukan karenamu, aku takan bisa seperti ini, jadi terimakasih.." Naruko bisa memandang jelas kalau gadis disampingnya ini sedang malu, nampak dari wajahnya yang bersemu merah, walaupun tertutup rambut hitamnya yang lurus dari samping, Naruko masih mampu melihatnya.

"Aku akan membalasnya, jadi.. jadi kau mau apa?" Naruko mengangangkat tubuhnya yang tadi ikut sedikit membungkuk untuk memandang wajah Sasuko.

"Umm… bagaimana jika membarkanku menciummu sekali, di bibir tentunya." Sasuke melonjak kaget dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, Naruko hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Sasuko.

"Nah, sedari tadi kulihat wajahmu bersemu merah, kupikir kau menyukaiku, jadi aku meminta berciuman, hehe asal kau tau Sasuko-chan, aku itu… Lesbian".

Naruko mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuko yang sudah kepentok tembok, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuko, semakin mendekat, Sasuko memejamkan matanya sembari menggenggam seprei kasur.

"Pfftt.. ahahahaa.. haha.. Bercanda hahaha!" Naruko tertawa keras, sembari guling-guling di tempat tidur.

"Aku menyukaimu, jadi cium saja." Naruko terdiam mendengar beberapa kata dari Sasuko yang membelakanginya.

"Heii, aku bercanda soal ciuman, tapi aku serius soal aku yang lesbian."

"Aku juga serius." Sasuko sudah berada di atas Naruko dengan wajah merah padam dan berusaha menunjukan keseriusanya, mau tak mau Naruko juga ikut bersemu merah dirinya ditindih seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja menyatakan perasaanya.

Naruko menarik pelan kepala Sasuko agar mendekat ke wajahnya, mentautkan bibirnya ke bibir merah Sasuko, memasukan lidahnya kedalam ruang mulut Sasuko, mencoba menggerakan lidah Sasuko yang nampaknya belum pernah sekalipun berciuman, dengan sensasi rambut lurus berwarna hitam sebahu yang menutupi samping wajahnya, mata Sasuko yang terpejam, hingga enampakan bulu mata yang lentik dan panjang, kemudian terasa lidah Sasuko yang ikut bergerak dan mencoba menghisap lidah Naruko, ciuman yang biasa menjadi memanas. Naruko melepas ciumanya, kemudian mendorong Sasuko untuk tiduran, Naruko kini berganti berada di atas Sasuko, menahan tubuhnya dengan lutut dan siku agar tak terlalu menimpa gadis dibawahnya ini. Nampak wajah Sasuko yang masih merah padam.

Naruko meraba bibir merah Sasuko dengan tangan kananya, kemudian turun ke leher, turun lagi ke dada yang tak terlalu besar, membuka kancing baju seragam Sasuko, tampaklah bra berwarna hitam dengan hiasan pita pink kecil di kedua ujungnya, Naruko mencium kembali bibir Sasuko, sembari tangan kananya meraba terus setiap inci tubuh Sasuku.

"Gghhh!" Sasuko terkejut disaat Naruko jemari Sasuko memegang bagian dalam roknya, Naruko juga merasakan cengkraman tangan Sasuko kebajunya, Naruko tak menghiraukan dan terus melumat bibir Sasuko, memasukan jemarinya kedalam celana dalam Sasuko, terasa cengkraman Sasuko makin erat, Naruko melepas ciumanya dan menarik kembali tangan kananya dari celana dalam Sasuko.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan sakit." Naruko tersenyum manis, Sasuko terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk, setelah mendapat persetujuan, Naruko memerosotkan badanya kebawah, menyibakan rok Sasuko, menjilat dengan sedikit tekanan ke celana dalam Sasuko, hingga beberapa kali Naruko merasakan basah di celana dalam Sasuko. Naruko duduk kembali, menjilati jari telunjuk beserta jari tengahnya sendiri, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke wajah Sasuko, mencium bibir merah Sasuko kembali, lalu memasukan telapak tanganya kedalam celana dalam Sasuko, menyelipkan jari tenganya ke sela belahan kecil Sasuko yang tak berambut, menggosoknya perlahan, sesekali memainkan biji kacang kecil milik Sasuko, Naruko kemudian melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuko.

"Ahh.. ahh ahn.. ahh!" Sasuko mendesah kencang karena memang Naruko mempercepat gerakan jarinya. Naruko hanya terengah sembari memandangi wajah Sasuko yang begitu menggoda.

"Ahhh.. aahh, hah ahh ma.. nam.. kau ahh!" Kedua tangan Sasuko mencoba meraih Naruko yang sedang duduk, Naruko mendekatkan wajahnya "Naruko." Naruko berbisik kecil, yang kemudian kedua tangan Sasuko menarik lehernya dan dipeluk erat.

"Ahh Ruko.. Naruko.. Naru ahh! Naruko.. Naruko, lu.. ah.. keluar aahhh ahh haaahh hhhh!" Naruko merasakan cairan yang lumayan banyak keluar dari vagina Sasuko, dan juga cengkraman Sasuko yang lumayan membuat lehernya sakit. Naruko menarik keluar tanganya dari dalam celana Sasuko yang basah, melepaskan pelukan Sasuko lalu mengambil tisu yang tergeletak di lantai tak jauh darinya, melap tanganya yang basah, kemudian melepaskan celana Sasuko, yang berencana akan dilap dengan tisu.

"Bii.. Biar kubersihkan sendiri." Sasuko yang mengetahui itu berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya yang tak bertenaga, Naruko mendorong kembali tubuh Sasuko agar beristirahat, kemudian melap setiap bagian yang basah, Sasuko menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan sangking malunya.

"Daijoubu hehe." Naruko yang sudah selesai, kemudian membuka celananya sendiri tentu dalam keadaan basah juga, walaupun tak disentuh oleh Sasuko, hanya dengan memandangi ekspresi wajah Sasuko sudah mampu membuatnya puas.

"Kau mau ikut mandi Sasu-chan?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuko singkat, kemudian Naruko memasuki kamar mandi. Sasuko beranjak dari tempat tidur, kemudian memandangi sekitar kamar Naruko yang sangat tidak bisa dikatakan bersih, cup ramen, bra bergantungan di jendela, celana dalam di atas tv, buku berserakan, karena tak tahan Sasuko melancarkan aksinya, setidaknya memisahkan yang kotor dengan yang bersih, mengumpulkan sampah.

"Huh? Ahaha maaf, kau tak perlu membereskanya Sasu-chan." Naruko keluar kamar mandi hanya menggunakan celana dalam tanpa bra atau beberapa kain yang menempel dibadanya.

"Cerewet, bantu aku dobe!"

Akhirnya malam itu Sasuko menginap dirumah Naruko hanya untuk membereskan ruangan yang tak terlalu besar namun memang seperti gundukan sampah, sampai jam 3 pagi barulah selesai, dan Sasuko yang tak tahan tertidur sejak tengah malam, sisanya Naruko yang menyelesaikan dengan segenap kemalasan hingga jam 3 pagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruko sedang berada di bawah pohon besar sambil mengenakan headset,tersenyum-senyum sendiri memandangi laptop di depanya, hingga Karin yang sedari beberapa meter memanggilnya-pun tak dihiraukan.

"NAAARUKO!" Karin berteriak kencang di dekat telinga Naruko, setelah melepas benda besar yang menutupi kedua telinga si blonde ini. Naruko tak berteriak, hanya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa seperti akan lari meninggalkanya.

"_Apa maumu_?" Naruko memandangi Karin dengan tatapan kesal

"Jangan bicara bahasa tempat asalmu Blonde miskin!" Karin makin kesal karena baru saja Naruko menggunakan bahasa Indonesia kepadanya. Naruko menjauhkan sedikit badanya sebelum siap untuk berlari.

"_Kau monster rambut merah_!" Naruko menunjukan ekspresi terkejut, seperti dia tak sengaja menggunakan bahasa Indonesia kembali.

"Hah.. haha.. aku yakin tadi kau mengolokku, haha ahaha kemari kau blonde!" Karin sudah dalam mode menerkamnya, Naruko berlari karena Karin juga mengejarnya, dua wanita dengan satu berambut blonde dan satunya berambut merah sedang berguling-guling di rerumputan dibawah pohon besar tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun di kepala mereka, padahal pohon besar tempat mereka bertengkar sekarang berada di tengan gerbang pintu masuk unversitas. Semua murit universitas yang kebetulan lewat hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi

"Ahahaha hen ahaha hentikan Karin..!" Naruko mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Karin yang sedang menggelitikinya . Karin tak mau mendengar dan terus menggelitiki tubuh Naruko. Hingga disaat Sasuko yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Sasuko tetap tenang berjalan mendekat, tapi dua orang yang Sasuko yakini salah satunya adalah Naruko kekasihnya masih belum menyadari kedatanganya.

"Naruko.." Naruko maupun Karin terdiam karena merasa ada suara yang baru saja memanggil salah satu diantara mereka, Naruko yang posisinya ditindih oleh Karin menegadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

BUG

"Aw, teme Naruko!" Karin terjungkal karena didorong keras oleh Naruko.

"A a kau tau.. dia… dia Karin teman satu jurusanku, kita-"

"Stop touching my girlfriend, you ugly!" Sasuko tak menghiraukan penjelasan Naruko di depanya, dan malah memandangi Karin dengan tatapan tak bersahabat, Karin berdiri dari posisinya yang sedang terjatuh, lalu mendekati Sasuko. Menatapnya dingin, keduanya hanya saling menatap dengan wajah yang sama-sama dingin, Naruko yang berada disamping mereka hanya bisa memandang penuh kekawatiran.

"Kyyyaaaaaaa omae wa so kyyyuuuuuuuttttttt, kau tau aku fans AKC48, apalagi dengan Shinoda, lalu aku juga fans Sasuko, dan dan dan! Dan sekarang Sasuko ada di depankuuu… kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Karin tiba-tiba histeris sembari memeluk Sasuko, tapi hanya sesaat karena Sasuko tak akan mau berlama-lama dipeluk kecuali oleh Naruko.

Naruko kemudian memberesakan perlengkapan yang barang-barangnya yang masih dibawah pohon, kemudian pergi bersama Sasuko sebelum menarik perhatian banyak orang atas kehadiran Sasuko.

Saat sudah sampai di tempat Naruko tinggal, Sasuko berhenti mendadak di ambang pintu.

"Hey Naruko! Kau suka kepadaku kan?" Naruko yang mau melepas jaketnya jadi urung, kemudian menghampiri Sasuko.

"Tentu saja, _aku suka kepadamu Sasu-chan." _Sasuko mengerutkan bibirnya, karena Naruko malah menjawab menggunakan bahasa Indonesia. Naruko senang sekali jika melihat ekspresi Sasuko yang sedang kesal.

"Hahaha, suki da yo." Naruko merangkul pundak Sasuko untuk masuk kedalam ruangan, lalu menutup pintu, dan tak lupa menguncinya.

07.00 pm

Naruko memandangi jam mejanya yang menunjukan pukul 7 malam.

"SHIT! " Naruko langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, memakai kembali celana dalam, BRA, maupun pakaianya kembali.

Sasuko yang tadinya tertidur jadi ikut terbangun atas kebisingan yang dibuat oleh Naruko.

"Aku terlambat, sebaiknya kau segera pulang, jangan menginap lagi, karena besok bukan hari libur, kau mengerti onee-chan?" Naruko berpesan sembari memakai sepatunya. Sasuko beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan hanya menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan berjalan kearah Naruko.

Naruko mengdongakan kepalanya keatas, nampak wajah Sasuko yang sedikit sedih didepanya.

Naruko berdiri, mengelus rambut Sasuko sambil tersenyum.

"Aku harus bekerja, I love you." Naruko mencium kening Sasuko, dan kini nampaklah wajah Sasuko yang berseri bercampur dengan semburat merah di sekitar pipi dan telinganya.

"Itte kimasu."

"Hn.." Sasuko tetap melambaikan tanganya sebelum pintu tertutup. Karena memang Sasuko punya kunci serep, dia bisa datang dan pergi kapan saja. Setelah membersihkan badanya Sasuko menelfon supir pribadinya untuk menjemput di jalan dekat rumah Naruko berada.

…

Naruko sedang duduk dipinggiran air kolam yang terletak di depan sebuah gedung, rambut blondenya yang panjang di kepang dua, dan diletakan didepan pundaknya, memakai jelana jins panjang, dengan kaos polos berwarna pink.

Dan orang yang berlalu lalang ataupun keluar masuk gedung di depanya hanya memandang heran gadis blonde yang cukup aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh, seorang gadis sedang duduk di depan kolam, sedang membaca sebuah buku, dengan tangan kirinya yang memegangi senter kecil untuk penerangan membacanya. Sesekali Naruko melihat jam di HPnya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 6.30pm.

Naruko mulai gusar, karena setengah jam lagi ia harus berangkat bekerja. Naruko menutup bukunya, kemudian mondar-mandir di depan kolam, sesekali memandangi ke atas arah gedung dimana Sasuko sedang mengadakan konser dari jam 4 sore, tentu saja Naruko juga berada di depan kolam dari jam 4 sore.

"Tch, Sasuko… konsermu sudah selesai sejam yang lalu, cepat keluar." Naruko makin gusar karena gadis yang minta ditunggunya tak kunjung keluar.

"Ano.. Naruko san ne? Sasu-chan menyuruhku mengatakan, kau boleh pergi dari tadi, karena kau memang tak menonton konsernya." Seorang gadis yang lumayan tinggi berlari kembali kedalam gedung setelah menyampaikan pesan pada Naruko.

Naruko mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi gedung di depanya "Gomen." Naruko berkata lirih, kemudian berlari pergi, karena tempatnya bekerja membutuhkan waktu 20menit berjalan dari tempatnya sekarang berada, sedangkan 10menit lagi jamnya bekerja.

Ditempat lain di dalam gedung, Sasuko sedang berada di depan cermin besar dengan pakaian yang habis dipakai konsernya, padahal anggota AKC48 yang lain sudah berganti pakaian bahkan akan segera pulang.

Dan akhirnya tinggalan Sasuko sendiri yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Lho? Sasuko san belum pergi?" Petugas pembersih masuk, dan sedikit kaget kalau masih ada orang di dalam. Sasuko hanya diam, karena memang moodnya sedang tak baik.

"Hati-hati Sasuko san, aku tadi memperhatikan ada gadis berambut blonde kepang dua duduk di depan kolam, padahal konser sudah dimulai, tapi dia hanya duduk di depan kolam sambil membaca, bahkan saat hari berganti gelap, dia masih membaca, tapi kelihatanya sudah pergi, aku tak melihatnya tadi, berhati-hatilah Sasuko san." Ibu separuh baya menjelaskan sembari memunguti sampah di dalam ruangan, Sasuko hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, kemudian berlari keluar, mengenakan topi untuk menyamarkan wajahnya.

Brag!

Hah

Hah

Hah

Pintu kedai ramen teuci dibuka dengan kasar, sadar bahwa itu Sasuko, Naruko langsung meletakan mangkuk yang dibawanya dan membawa Sasuko kebelakang toko.

"Kau habis berlari onee-chaaaaaaaaan…!" Naruko menjewer telinga Sasuko, karena Naruko sangat melarang kebiasaan Sasuko yang berlari jika tergesa-gesa. Sasuko tak menghiraukan Naruko dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Maaf maaf… maaf maaf…!" Sasuko terisak di dada Naruko yang memang lebih tinggi darinya sambil. Naruko melepaskan pelukan Sasuko, memegang kedua pipinya, "Dai-jou-bu." Naruko tersenyum, Sasuko masih terisak, dan mengalirkan air mata, apalagi saat Naruko dengan mudahnya tersenyum di hadapanya sekarang.

Naruko menyeka air mata Sasuko dengan kedua ibu jarinya, mencium kedua mata Sasuko agar berhenti menangis.

"Nah sekarang telp sopirmu." Lima menit menunggu, Sasuko sudah dibawa pergi oleh mobilnya, Naruko terus tersenyum, hingga mobil Sasuko berbelok dan tak terlihat. Naruko menghentikan senyumanya.

"Daijoubu.. hah.. haha.. hahaha.. ahahahahaa.. hahahahaha." Naruko tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutny.

"Hahaha… "

"kuso!" Naruko langsung menhentikan tawanya dengan ekspresi datar, dan kembali bekerja.

Sepulang bekerja, Naruko mengirim email pada Karin untuk datang ke tempat tinggalnya, karena memang sudah berteman akrab, Karin sangat tau jika gadis blonde satu ini menyuruhnya datang, berarti dia sedang depresi.

"Oii blonde miskin…!" Pintu apartemen sederhana Naruko yang memang terbuka menampakan seorang gadis berambut merah sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memamerkan sekantong plastic berisi beer dan makanan. Tau bidadarinya datang Naruko menghampiri lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

10.15am

Naruko yang masih setengah tertidur melihat jam di ponselnya, lalu duduk untuk menggenapkan nyawanya.

"Oii Karin bangun.. Karin.." Naruko menggoyang tubuh seseorang disampingnya, yang mulai menggeliyat untuk bangun juga.

"Jam berapa ini?" Karin yang juga duduk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"10.15" Jawab Naruko santai yang juga masih ingin tidur

"HAH 10?!" Karin maupun Naruko berteriak bersamaan, tanpa dikomando keduanya turun dari kasur, hanya mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, langsung keluar rumah dalam waktu 3menit.

Dan memang sudah terlambat 30menit, Karin maupun Naruko tak diperbolehkan masuk kelas.

"Aaahh ngantuk sekali.." Naruko tiduran dibawah pohon besar dengan beralaskan tas punggungnya, sedangkan Karin sudah tertidur pulas lima menit lebih awal dari Naruko. Jadilah keduanya tertidur hingga mata kuliah berikutnya dimulai.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Naruko sedang duduk di ujung kasur sembari menikmati hisapan rokoknya sehabis bercumbu mesra dengan gadis yang masih menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut di belakangnya.

Sasuko menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Naruko, kemudian duduk dan bersandar pada punggung Naruko.

"Ada apa Sasu-chan? Kau mau ronde dua?" Naruko menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis yang sedang bermanja-manja di punggungnya. Sasuko melingkarkan tanganya memeluk perut Naruko yang ramping cenderung kurus.

"Ada konser perayaanku menjadi leader team A, emmm.. bagaimana?" Sasuko mencoba mengajak Naruko untuk melihat konsernya, yang memang tidak pernah sekalipun Naruko menonton konser Girl band yang lagi mendunia, walaupun ada kekasihnya berdiri disana. Disamping Naruko tidak terlalu minat, Naruko juga akan berfikir sepuluhribu kali untuk membeli tiket yang harganya sama dengan jatahnya makan selama seminggu!

Naruko mematikan rokonya, dan membalikan badan kearah Sasuko yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasu-chan, kau tau-"

"Iya aku tau, kau tak punya cukup uang, makanya aku akan memberimu satu tiket untuk masuk kesana." Sasuko tersenyum senang, sedangkan Naruko mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Sasuko.

"Baiklah, berapa harga tiketnya? Aku akan membayarnya." Sasuko tersenyum senang karena akhirnya Naruko mau menontonnya diatas panggung. Dan pada konser tiba, Naruko juga berhasil melihat kekasihnya menari di atas sana, untuk menutupi kekuranganya yang terancam tidak makan selama satu minggu, Naruko mengambil pekerjaan baru setelah usai Kuliah di sebuah mini market dekat sekolahnya. Lalu malamnya Naruko akan bekerja di Ichiraku Ramen hingga jam 11malam karena Naruko meminta lembur.

Jam 12 malam Naruko baru memasuki kamarnya dan langsung tertidur pulas hingga pagi.

Ditempat lain Sasuko gusar mendapati ponsl Naruko yang tak bisa dihubungi selama dua hari, akhirnya Sasuko memutuskan untuk mendatangi Naruko di tempatnya kuliah.

"Hoo Sasuko-san? Mencari Naruko kah?" Karin yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sumringah mendapati idolanya nangkring di depan sana.

"Dimana Naruko?" Sasuko menanyai dengan wajah datar, Karin menghela nafas panjang.

"Naruko sudah pergi bekerja disana." Karin menunjuk sebuah mini market yang tak jauh dari pandangan, tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih Sasuko melenggang pergi menuju tempat Naruko bekerja.

"Ojousan kah?" Karin menyeringai kecil memandangi punggung Sasuko.

Sasuko mengambil keranjang belanja, dan memasukan barang sedapatnya hingga keranjang penuh, lalu menuju kasir dimana Naruko sedang berdiri disana.

"Selamat dat—" Naruko terkejut Sasuko berada di depanya, namun tetap melaksanakan pekerjaanya.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa dihubungi?"

"Maaf aku lupa Sasu-chan."

"Kenapa kau menambah kerja sambilan? Kita jadi tak bisa bertemu?!" Sasuko sedikit mencampur nada marahnya karena kesal tak bisa bertemu Naruko selama dua hari ini.

"Aku butuh uang, totalnya 459(yen)." Naruko mencoba tetap tenang, Sasuko mengeluarkan uang dan diberikan pada Naruko.

"Kau bisa—"

"Kau bisa apa? Meminta kepadamu? Kepada murit SMA yang masih duduk di tahun keduanya?!" Naruko memandangi Sasuko tajam, hingga Sasuko terkejut karena tak pernah dipandang seperti itu oleh gadis blonde di depanya sekarang.

"Maaf, terimakasih atas kunjunganya." Naruko menyerahkan kresek dengan isi barang-barang Sasuko, dan kembali melayani tamu yang mengantri dibelakang Sasuko sedari tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuko berlari pergi meninggalkan belanjaanya begitu saja. Naruko hanya menoleh sekilas dan kembali bekerja.

Dipagi hari sekali pintu kamar Naruko berbunyi, jarang atau bahkan tak pernah ada seseorang yang bertamu sepagi ini. Dengan setengah mengantuk Naruko membukakan pintu.

"Ya—" berdirilah Sasuko di depan Naruko yang masih belum genap sadar.

"Ohh Sasuko… heh?! SASUKO? Sasu-chan!" Naruko berteriak histeris setelah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau? Kau jam berapa ini?" Naruko celingukan memandangi keluar, ternyata memang masih pagi dan dingin.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, mau bagaimana lagi." Sasuko langsung nyelonong masuk tanpa permisi. Naruko menutup kembali pintu kamarnya menghampiri Sasuko yang duduk dengan manis di depan Tv.

"Sasu-chan, sebaiknya kau kembali, aku akan keluar dari kerja sambilanku di sore hari, oke?" Naruko tersenyum mencoba merayu gadis remaja yang sangat disayanginya ini, Sasuko masih terdiam. Lalu tiba-tiba berdiri "Baiklah." Naruko tersenyum dan ikut berdiri.

"yosh, berangkat sekolah!" Naruko mendorong Sasuko menuju pintu keluar.

Bruk

Sasuko tiba-tiba membalik badan memeluk Naruko.

"_Aku sayang kamu_" Naruko mencium kening Sasuko yang sedang cemberut karena Naruko menggunakan bahasa Indonesia.

Cup! Sasuko mencium bibir Naruko sekilas dan berlari pergi. Naruko kesenengan lalu memulai kayalanya yang dilanjutkan di ranjang alias tidur.

Dari seberang jalan sudah ada seseorang di dalam Baleno hitam memperhatikan kediaman Naruko, dan pergi disaat Sasuko juga pergi meninggalkan kediaman Naruko.

Siang harinya Naruko memohon pada Karin agar memberinya makan selama satu minggu dengan gratis.

"Kau tau Karin, kekasihku Sasuko tercinta, terimut, tercantik, tersayang akan bersedih jika dia tak bisa bertemu denganku walau sehari! Dan aku yang blonde manis ini tak tahan melihatnya bersedih, jadi kau sebagai teman yang baik dan kaya raya, bantulah blonde manis pintar, mahasiswi beasiswa yang hidup sebatang di Negara hebatmu ini! Ne? Ne? Ne?" Naruko menggelayuti lengan Karin agar mau menolong permasalahanya.

"Baiklah, tapi selama itu kau akan enjadi alat pemuasku."

"Yokaayyyy." Naruko senang dan berdiri tegap sambil gaya hormat di depan Karin, tak ada raut terkejut atau apapun, karena memang setiapa Naruko meminta suatu pertolongan dari Karin, Naruko akan membayarnya dengan berhubungan sex.

Perjanjian dibuat, sudah hampir satu minggu, mulai dari jam 11malam, Karin akan mendatangi kamar Naruko, lalu menginap hingga pagi. Tentu Sasuko tak akan tau, selain Sasuko ta akan pergi di jam segitu, Sasuko juga tak akan mengunjungi Naruko dipagi hari karena sekolah.

"Kkkhhh.."

"Uhhh, Naru- ko.. hhh Naruko. . hahhh hahhh … ahh." Karin meremas seprei karena merasakan lidah Naruko dibawah sana menari memainkan biji kacangnya, sekaligus memasukan dua buah jari kedalam vaginanya. Karin terus mendesah, hingga saat sudah merasa di atas awan, Naruko mengangkat kepalanya serta menarik keluar kedua jarinya, membuat Karin yang tadinya sudah mencapai puncak turun kembali ke lembah.

"Naruko…" Karin memasang wajah memelas, hingga Naruko sendiri dibuat blushing walaupun bukan kekasihnya. Kemudian Naruko meletakan tubuhnya diatas Karin, dengan posisi 69.

Karin mulai menyusuri kemaluan Naruko dengan lidahnya, Naruko masih mengedarkan pandanganya, mencari sesuatu yang lebih besar dari jarinya untuk dimasukan kedalam lubang Karin, Naruko tersenyum kecil, lalu meraih tempat kaca matanya didalam tas sekolah yang terletak tak jauh dari dirinya. Naruko tak memulai ritualnya seperti awal, karena Karin sudah sangat basah, Naruko menggesek pelan ujung tempat kaca mata yang luarnya dilapisi bahan bludru ke sela lipatan kelamin Karin. Lalu mencoba memasukan sedikt demi sedikit kedalam lubang vagina yang sudah sangat basah.

"Naruko cepat! Uuhh cepat masukan, ahh! Uuuhhh ahh haahh hah." Karin merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari dua jari Naruko memasuki tubuhnya dan sedikit tersentak saat Naruko mulai menggerakanya pelan.

"Aaahh ahh Naruko.. Naru ahhh! Ah! Haahh hhh.. pat.. hhhaahh lebih cepat Naru.. uuuhhhhh hhh aahhh, ahh.."

Naruko meningkatkan kecepatanya, lalu tangan kirinya yang bebas mengangkat sedikit pantat Karin.

"Ahh!" Karin tersentak saat merasakan lubang anusnya dimasuki sesuatu, Naruko tersenyum mendengarkan desahan Karin yang seperti orang gila. Naruko mencepatkan ritme kedua tanganya.

"Aaahh! Kkkhhh… gghhhh… haaahhhh hhhh hhh." Karin telah mencapai puncaknya, dan cairan lebih banyak keluar dari vagina gadis berambut merah ini, Naruko memelankan ritmenya sebentar, melepas jari tengahnya yang tadi memasuki lubang anus Karin, Naruko kembali menggerakan tangan kananya, memegangi tempat kaca mata yang sedari tadi masih di dalam lubang vagina Karin, lalu merentangkan lebih lebar kaki Karin, memasukan kembali jari tengah dari tangan kirinya kedalam lubang anus Karin, ditambah lidah Naruko menari memanikan biji kacang Karin yang menyembul tegang.

Hingga jam 4.00am Naruko baru merasa lelah dan menghentikan aktivitasnya membuat Karin mengerang dari empat jam yang lalu tanpa membiarkan Karin istirahat. Kasur Naruko basah seperti tersiram hujan, basah karena keringat, karena cairan Karin ataupun karena air seni Karin.

Esok pagi-pagi sekali Naruko segera mencuci seprei, menjemur kasur maupun bantalnya, lalu kembali tertidur di samping di lantai beralaskan selimut bersama Karin.

Jam 9.00am keduanya baru terbangun, Karin segera membasuh dirinya dengan air karena merasa tubuhnya sangat baud an lengket dibawah sana. Sedangkan Naruko yang masih sangat lemas, walaupun tak selemas Karin memasukan kembali Kasur, bantal, maupun guling yang tadi dijemurnya. Memasangnya kembali ke tempat kasur, da merebahkan dirinya kembali.

Tak selang 30menit Karin keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu memakai pakaianya.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Karin mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hairdry milik Naruko.

"_Nasi padang ada nggak ya?_" Naruko meraih rokoknya kemudian dinyalakan dan bersandar pada punggung Karin yang sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya.

"Kukeringkan gigimu jika berbicara bahasa daerahmu Blonde!"

"Umm kalau begitu BBQ, tapi aku malas keluar, jadi kau yang keluar dan bawakan kemari, ne Karin one-chan?" Naruko mendekatkan menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Karin.

"Baiklah."

"Yay!" Naruko mengangkat kedua tanganya keatas, lalu mematikan rook ke asbak, dan menuju kamar mandi sembari bernyanyi.

Saat Naruko selesai mandi, Karin sudah tidak ada diruanganya, Naruko mengeringkan rambutnya, setelah itu merebahkan kembali tubuhnya ke kasur menantikan BBQ yang di idam-idamkanya.

30menit berlalu, Karin tak kunjung datang, Naruko hanya membolak-balikan badanya.

1jam berlalu

Naruko sedang tengkurap di atas kasurnya yang masih hanya dengan mengenakan celana dalam.

Grrrrroooooooowwwll grooowwl

Naruko memegangi perutnya yang bernyanyi riang meminta di isi si pemiliknya, Naruko meraih ponselnya, mencoba menelfone seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Bagemono, kau lama sekali.." setelah berbicara beberapa kalimat, Naruko kembali mematikan ponselnya.

15menit berlalu.

Braaaaakkkkk! Pintu kediaman Naruko dibuka dengan kasar, munculah Karin dengan wajah marahnya membawa kantong plastic. Tau bidadarinya datang Naruko menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Aaa Karin.. dewi kemakmuran, dewi kekenyangan, aku mencintaimu mu mu.." Naruko menghampiri Karin dan merebut plastic yang dibawa Karin. Memakan BBQ berdua di meja bundar kecil depan Tv.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Naruko dibuka dan munculah Sasuko yang mengenakan pakaian biasa karena memang hari ini hari minggu.

Sasuko mengerutkan alisnya melihat Karin makan bersama kekasihnya yang hanya memakai celana dalam, tanpa sehelai kalin lainya menempel disana.

"Ohh Sasu-chan kemarilah..!" Naruko tersenyum, tanpa sadar raut wajah Sasuko yang sedikit kesal, Karin tetap cuek dan memakan makananya. Sasukopun ikut duduk di dekat Naruko. Walaupun Naruko sering sekali telanjang dan hanya mengenakan celana dalam di dalam ruanganya, Sasuko tetap tak senang karena sekarang disini ada Karin. Sasuko berdiri mengambil selimut yang terlipat rapi di atas kasur, lalu membungkus badan Naruko.

"Huh?" Naruko heran melihat tubuhnya terbelit selimut.

"Aku tak mau tubuhmu dilihat orang lain." Sasuko membuang muka dengan rona merah yang sangat jelas terlihat hingga telinganya.

"Pppfftt.." Karin menahan tawa, lalu menutupi mulutnya. Sasuko memberi death glare kea rah Karin. Naruko hanya terdiam dan kembali memakan makananya.


End file.
